Mentoring:The Sims Wiki (2)
Mentoring requests →''' 'What is your username? ' LostInRiverview '''Are you an admin on the wiki you are asking about? Yes Please link to the wiki (or the specific templates or pages you want help with) here: The Sims Wiki What would you like help with (e.g. styling or making an infobox or page portable)? See request below Any other information (e.g. links, screenshots, or snippets): In order to ensure you can implement and maintain a Mentoring solution, how would you classify your technical (in , , and ) skill level (or those of whomever will be maintaining your Templates)? I am experienced with editing templates, but a novice when it comes to working with css. Most other people on the wiki are inexperienced with css, and those that are have shown no interest in assisting with creating new infoboxes. ---- ;Copy-pasted from Forum: Keeping infobox design after conversion : I requested help a year ago in getting my wiki converted over to portable infoboxes. I was given some assistance, but as I said in my initial request, I am absolutely positively not a css expert. I just don't know how to implement what was recommended or how to duplicate it for other infoboxes. But, I am as stubborn as I am ignorant, so I am trying again. My real problem with portable infoboxes is that they are very plain and ugly by default. I've seen plenty of evidence that they don't have to be this way, but I lack the css knowledge to actually implement a halfway decent design without using inline styling (which is the only css that I can really do at all, so of course now it's essentially verboten). I can, however, duplicate a design if a design is given to me, and modify it as needed, likely without having to resort to inline styling. But, I don't have the knowledge or expertise to convert an existing good design, built with tables and inline styling, into a good-looking portable infobox. What I would like is some help in taking an existing design based on inline styles and fixing it so it can be added to the wiki's wikia.css page, all while also converting the template from table-and-div-based to the portable infobox markup. In the request I made a year ago, the person responding said that converting the box was the first step, and designing it the second. Unfortunately in this case, the design is the primary concern because if the design isn't as good or better than the current desktop version, there's very little chance that it will be widely adopted, regardless of how functional or portable it is. In any case, I've made a draft of the infobox in question, visible here. Thanks for any assistance you can give. Responses Hi! I would love to help your wiki retain its original look and feel. I will contact you over there in order to get the migration process going. '-SPD ☎ ' 10:48, December 10, 2016 (UTC)